Scary Movies
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Pandora drags Prometheus to the theater to see Alien, much to his dismay. However, he soon finds out he's not the only one who isn't interested in the movie, resulting in some pretty zany situations. Contains Lumine-bashing and a sugar-high Geo Stelar.


Scary Movies by GlassSuicune

Note: MegaMan X, ZX, Zero, and StarForce all belong to Capcom. I don't own Alien either. Anyways, this was a random idea that I had, and I even told it to a friend on a Spyro the Dragon forum called darkSpyro, and he found it amusing, and gave me some more ideas for it. Here is the end result. Also, Prometheus and Pandora are out of their Biometal armour and are regular Reploids in here.

"I'm not so sure about this, Pan..." Prometheus said quietly, looking at the poster for the movie 'Alien' with a great uneasiness. "Oh come on Prometheus," Pandora replied, "Face it; you n_eed_ the excitement." Her brother shook his head, still very unsure about the whole thing. Finally, Luna Platz and her friends Geo Stelar, Zack Temple, Bud Bison, and Ace ( the only adult in the group) had gotten their tickets, and promptly walked inside the theater.

"Two for Alien, please..." Pandora requested, and the woman nodded. "You're old enough to see this, I assume?" she asked.

"We're older than we look... And that's not a lie."

"Okay, here ya go."

The woman handed Pandora the tickets, and the Reploid paid for them. Then she and Prometheus went inside, as Lumine shakily came up to the woman to buy a ticket, Vent and Ashe following as well as a few other people.

"Do you need me to carry anything?" Pandora asked, carrying some napkins and one of the drinks. "No, I got it..." Prometheus insisted, carrying a large popcorn, drink, some candy, and random condiments ( yes, he likes mustard-covered popcorn for some reason).

"If you say so..."

The two then headed to the respective theater, noticing Lumine had ordered a heck of a lot of candy and a small popcorn and drink. I'm pretty sure you can figure out a bunch of candy during a scary movie isn't the smartest idea, but give Lumine a break. It's his first horror experience. He doesn't know any better, quite clearly. The siblings also noticed Geo still waiting to get his drink, as the unfortunate employee had a ginormous cup to fill. It was at least as big as Geo himself.

Eventually, everyone but Geo was in the theater, and the movie started. At first, Prometheus found it bearable, but that was incredibly short.

Then a super-scary scene happened, after a few minutes, maybe half an hour.

Luna screamed and her hair sprang upwards, knocking Bud and Zack senseless. Ace opted to simply let his jaw drop and his body seemingly fall limp in terror, thus dropping the popcorn, which managed to not spill. It's safe to say he probably fainted. Vent and Ashe were busy clinging to each other in terror ( both had wanted to see the movie simply because they knew the other was afraid of aliens and would cling to them; basically, that plan kinda backfired). Lumine covered his mouth and clutched his stomach, looking ready to lose all that candy he had eaten prior. Serpent dove under his seat and screamed, "MOMMY!" Pandora's eyes simply grew huge, and Prometheus looked like he would scream at any moment.

He did, naturally.

The large popcorn went airborne as Prometheus ran out of the theater screaming like a little girl. The large container then landed on Vent's head, ruining the 'embrace' he was sharing with Ashe. She simply blinked stupidly for a moment, before trying to remove it from his head. Once that was over, Pandora said quietly, "It's moments like these that make me realize how little I know my brother..."

Lumine heaved for a moment, then got up and ran out of the theater, still covering his mouth and clutching his stomach. Vent, now free from the popcorn prison, raised his eyebrow. "And history expects us to believe that wimp went Maverick at will and manipulated Sigma, the greatest Maverick, into doing his bidding?" he questioned. "Yep..." Ashe replied.

"They just don't make villains like they used to."

"Is that good or bad?"

"...You have a point, there..."

Serpent had by this time gotten back into his chair, still freaked out from the scene and then Prometheus' dramatic exit. Master Albert was in the very front row, cackling madly as one of the aliens attacked an unfortunate marine. Apparently, he was the only one who wasn't scared at all by this movie. Vent and Ashe stared at the insane man and silently agreed he definitely deserved to be called a villain.

Meanwhile, outside the theater, Prometheus was sitting down beside the door leading inside to the movie, with his knees up against his chest. He looked pretty perplexed. "People call me the Grim Reaper..." he whined, "And I run in terror out of a scary movie! _Every_ one I've gone to for that matter! What is wrong with me?" He then heard the sound of someone drinking through a straw, and turned to see Geo just staring at him while holding his ginormous drink. For those who are wondering, it did not take the employee half an hour to fill the drink; it took twenty minutes to fill it. Geo's just too scared to go into the theater.

Prometheus' red eyes suddenly widened when he realized the possibility that Geo had heard his whining. "Um... That movie isn't really that scary!" he cried rather hastily, "I just, uh, need a break! I am NOT afraid of scary movies! No sir!" Geo took another sip of his drink, then casually removed his mouth from the straw. "Oh, I _believe_ you..." he said in mock sympathy. The blue-haired Reploid's jaw dropped.

Lumine suddenly walked back, not looking very great, but certainly better than when he had left. He then looked at his stomach. "What is it, stomach?" he questioned, "You're mad at me for eating too much candy again? But it was never a problem before! NEVER! You want me to WHAT? But I love candy!" Prometheus and Geo both moved away from the Reploid arguing with his stomach, sufficiently freaked.

"Hey! Is that Lumine?"

Forgetting about his obviously ticked off stomach, Lumine's pupils shrank and he promptly dove behind the trash can, as Axl came into view, followed by MegaMan X and Zero. "No!" Lumine cried, "It's just an ordinary trash can!" Zero crossed his arms. "Oh, is that so?" he asked mockingly, "Then why does it sound like Lumine...? Oh yes! It _must_ be Lumine!" The blond then grabbed Lumine by his hair and pulled him out from behind the trash can. "Owowowowowowowowow..." Lumine said incredibly fast, wincing a little.

While Zero and Axl opted to -ahem- torture Lumina ( though we all know he deserves it), MegaMan X decided to take a peek into the theater. He then walked out seconds later, his eyes absolutely huge. "Why'd you guys let me go in there?" he shrieked, pretty petrified. Suddenly Luna screamed and apparently sent the popcorn airborne, as it landed on MegaMan X's head, while he stood in the doorway.

"There are just some things that no matter what you do..." Prometheus started, "They stay with you, until you die..." He then shuddered, remembering the things he saw. "I'm never gonna un-see those things..." he groaned. Geo sat down beside him, drink and all. He then patted him on the back. "You'll live." he said bluntly.

"...Never mind..."

Prometheus let out a long sigh. "You're a scaredy-cat! You're a scaredy-cat!" Axl taunted, jumping around Lumine and keeping him from getting away. Zero simply smirked, though he had no desire to join in on tormenting the Maverick in this manner. "I'm not a scaredy-cat!" Lumine shrieked.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Guys, please..." MegaMan X groaned, as he removed the container from his head, "You're gonna give me a headache..." His eyes then widened when he noticed Lumine holding Axl in a death grip. "Take...it...BACK!" Lumine yelled, a crazed look in his red eyes. Axl squirmed, but couldn't get free. "Never!" he breathed. Zero then remembered something, and ran outside the theater building. "Zero!" MegaMan X yelled, but to no avail. Prometheus and Geo were wide-eyed.

Finally, Zero came back with something in his hand. He sneaked up on Lumine, opening his palm. "I am not a scaredy-cat!" Lumine informed Axl, "You under-OH SWEET PINEAPPLES A SPIDER!" The villainous Reploid suddenly lost his creepy villain act and ran away from the spider in Zero's hand, screaming his head off. Axl, now free, took a deep breath and said, "He's a scaredy-cat. I rest my case."

"That Reploid is not right in the head..." Zero grimaced, throwing the spider backwards and scaring some random person senseless, "Even by Maverick standards... Oh well, cheap entertainment." Lumine's wailing could be heard even though he had exited the building. Zero straightened his helmet, and said in a Terminator-ish voice, "He'll be back..." He then walked into the theater, as the audience screamed once more ( or cackled madly in Master Albert's case). MegaMan X blinked. "Holey cow, he actually went in..." he said, scared witless.

Meanwhile, back in the theater, Pandora watched the movie with a perplexed look on her face. It wasn't the movie that was bothering her ( even though she had to admit it wasn't something she'd want to see again), but the fact that Prometheus had been scared witless and ran out. Basically, she missed her older brother sitting beside her, looking like he would scream at any given moment. Finally, she got up and noticed Vent and Ashe staring at the screen in horror while huddled up against each other. "How romantic..." she said to herself, walking out of the row and out of the theater.

"PAN!" Prometheus suddenly screamed, jumping up and hugging his little sister. Geo grinned and continued drinking. "Just curious, but what is it you're drinking?" Axl asked. Geo removed his mouth from the straw and replied, "Fruit punch, soda pop, and some other drinks I can't be bothered to mention, combined."

"...They're sugary, right?"

"Yep."

Axl knew a warning when he heard one, so he backed off fast. "Sorry I'm so late!" a feminine voice cried. The group turned to see Sonia running towards them at top speed, her guitar in hand. She immediately 'put on the brakes' and accidentally creamed Prometheus with said guitar. "My brain...!" the Reploid whined, clutching his head in pain. Pandora grimaced.

"S-sorry!"

Prometheus' ears were still ringing from the guitar making contact with his metallic skull, so he said nothing else. Sonia then sat beside Geo. "To be honest," she said, "I don't even want to see this movie..." Geo looked at her and replied, "Same here. I haven't even set foot in the theater." Sonia then played a couple notes on her guitar, leaving Geo to his devices. _'I'll go... I'll go...'_ he thought, _'But wait, what if it's scary and I scream? Everyone will hear...'_

Suddenly Lumine came back in carrying a small grill and some hot dogs, among other things. "What in Bananaville?" MegaMan X shrieked. "Well, since none of us appear to be going back in, we might as well have a small cook-out while we wait for everyone else." Lumine reasoned.

For some reason, Lumine wondered why everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"We're gonna get arrested..." MegaMan X groaned. "Not if we go outside to the ticket booth!" Sonia piped in. "She makes an excellent point..." Pandora said simply, "I mean, come on, what else are we gonna do?" Geo's eyes suddenly grew huge, and he ran off, leaving his drink behind while screaming something about Pink Bunnies of DOOM from Mars, and having to go to the bathroom. Everyone stared at Sonia, who simply gave them a 'Don't look at me! I don't know!' expression.

"Well, let's all head outside then..." MegaMan X conceded, and the awkward group walked outside and got the so-called 'cook-out' set up, once Geo came back, that is. The woman in the ticket booth blinked, but said nothing about the crazy group. "I came to see a scary movie..." Sonia sang, playing a couple notes, "But instead I'm outside the theater, having a cook-out started by a crazy Maverick..." Lumine gave her a dangerous glare, and she put her hands up defensively, "H-hey! I won't quit my day-job or anything..." His glare softened and he resumed trying to figure out what would be the best way to cook the hot dogs.

"I have an idea!" Axl cried, pulling a flamethrower out of nowhere and letting the flames loose on the tiny grill. Lumine watched in terror as the flames scorched both the grill and the hot dogs. Finally, Axl turned it off, leaving the hot dogs incredibly charred. "...That works, I guess..." Lumine grimaced. Axl grinned and put the flamethrower back into the Plot Hole from whence it came. Lumine then looked at the hot dogs absolutely horrified.

"Well, _somebody_ should make sure they're edible..." Prometheus said bluntly, staring right at Lumine, "After all, this whole nonsense was _his_ idea..." Lumine looked at the younger Reploid pathetically, but accepted his fate. He then stabbed one of the hot dogs with a fork, blowing on it to cool it down ( to be honest, it looked ready to eat in a few hours), before carefully taking a bite out of it.

Lumine let out a shrill scream of pain as the burnt hot dog decided to share its suffering with him.

As Lumine ran around trying to cool the inside of his mouth down, MegaMan X and Pandora opted to glare at Axl and Prometheus. "You planned this, didn't you?" Pandora inquired. The only answer she got was two wry grins.

_Later..._

While MegaMan X volunteered to cook actually edible hot dogs, Geo suddenly stood up. "Enough is enough!" he cried, "I will be a scaredy-cat no longer! I shall go into the movie! NOW!" He then grabbed his drink and ran inside, and the others were curious enough to follow him, given what time it was.

"Guys?" Geo inquired, mouth wide-open as his friends walked out of the theater. "The movie's over, Geo," Luna told him, looking very pale, "You missed the entire thing... You're very fortunate..." She then grimaced and continued onward, Bud, Zack, and Ace following with freaked out looks as well. Vent and Ashe then walked out, clinging to each other while muttering something about it being 'just a movie'. Then Serpent literally crawled out of the theater, as if he expected something to jump out and attack. Master Albert walked out cackling madly.

"Where's Zero...?" MegaMan X inquired, wondering why his best friend hadn't come out yet. He then peeked inside the theater and screamed in terror as the Crimson Knight suddenly pounced on him, Z-Saber activated and ready to slice stuff up like a maniac. "Zero!" Axl shrieked, trying to get the crazed Reploid off poor MegaMan X, "Don't hurt him!" Lumine simply cheered for Zero. "Destroy him!" he cried, a sadistic grin on his face. Everyone stared at him, wondering if he suffered from multiple personality disorder.

Suddenly, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, and Phantom walked up to the group. "We missed it, didn't we?" Fefnir inquired, managing to not see the drama going on with the three Maverick Hunters and the Maverick. "Yep, you just missed it..." Sonia replied.

"Oh darn... Maybe next time..."

Harpuia, Leviathan, and Phantom each processed this new information. After a minute of thinking, they screamed in pure bliss as one and ran off into the theater showing 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'. Fefnir's left eye twitched, and he immediately shouted defensively, "I do _not_ know those people!" Prometheus gave a crooked grin. "Of course not..." he taunted.

"Shut up."

Prometheus then looked at his sister. "No more scary movies?" he asked. Pandora smirked and replied, "No more scary movies, I promise you." The two siblings then left, Geo and Sonia following, while Fefnir opted to walk into another theater. Surprisingly, no one heard MegaMan X's desperate cries for help.

But oh well.

Note: I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this... But anyways, review please? I want to know if this was worth the time and effort I put into it. Also, the part where Serpent hid under the chair and screamed "Mommy", and the one where Geo thinks to himself that he should go into the movie, before deciding to go in and it being over, were suggested by my friend on darkSpyro. I take no credit whatsoever for those scenes. If anyone's curious, his username is DarkSpyro58.


End file.
